Emotions
by WiccaSweep
Summary: AU: The council have captured two vampires to help train the Slayer. But what if the vampires got too close? And for those of you guys who asked: Its gonna be BA all the way! AN POSTED IMPORTANT PLEASE READ
1. Pounding, gorgeous vibes and prisoners!

Dedication: To Bramble and Brandy, my guinea pigs!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish!  
  
Reviews: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: The council has captured two vampires to help train the Slayer. But what if the vampires got too close? Will the council hunt them down or let them be?  
  
Buffy scowled. "I don't want vampires helping me!"  
  
"Now, Buffy," Giles soothed, "It's only a trial run. We're just going to appoint two vampire to you and see if you improve."  
  
Buffy did a powerful roundhouse kick, against the pad Giles held up, in response. "But I'm perfectly fine with you!" She whined.  
  
"Yes, but these vampires are two of the strongest vampires that have ever lived, so they will be able to teach you the hunting and fighting skills of vampires, so you cam anticipate their next move more efficiently!"  
  
Buffy pouted. "But. but. ok, fine!" She snapped. She glanced at him suspiciously. "When will I get to meet these vampires?"  
  
Giles collapsed onto the bench. "Tomorrow morning, if they don't fight."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Giles, they're vampires!" She sighed. "They always fight!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Why have you captured us?" Spike shouted, pacing the large iron bar cage, which was now his prison.  
  
"Because we need you." The stiff British Watcher replied.  
  
"Hear that, Angelus?" Spike sneered, to the vampire, who was sitting on the floor of his cage, which was next to Spike's. "They need us!"  
  
"I heard you." Angelus growled, giving the Watcher a penetrating stare, "The question is; Why?"  
  
"Why we need you?" The Watcher said, finishing the un-asked question. He smiled. "We need you to help the-"  
  
He cut off, as the door to the basement bursting opening, and three people coming in.  
  
"Wes! Hey!" A tall brunette greeted, eyeing the vampires. "Are these the vampires, which are going to help Buffy?" She smirked and looked behind her, at a blonde-haired man. "Bet you'll start to get jealous at that, won't you Riley?"  
  
Riley scowled at her and turned to the redhead at his side. "See what I mean about being persistent, Willow?"  
  
Willow smiled slightly and glanced at the brunette. "I'm sure Cordelia as her reasons!"  
  
Spike stormed up to the front of his cage. "Wait! Are you saying that you captured us and put us in here, just so we can train someone?"  
  
"Not just someone, Spike!" Wesley replied sharply. "No, you will be helping the most powerful and longest ever living Slayer!"  
  
This caught Angelus's attention. "We're training a Slayer? The enemy of our kind?" He asked. "In your dreams!" He sneered.  
  
Cordelia smiled lightly at him. "Meet her. Then you'll see." She replied brightly.  
  
"I second that!" Wesley muttered, leaving the room, followed by Willow and Cordelia.  
  
Riley gave each vampire a long stare. "If either of you touches Buffy, then I'll kill you with my bare hands!" He hissed. "I promise!"  
  
Angelus smirked. "What if she wants to be touched? What if she wants it rough?"  
  
Riley looked at him. "If she does?" He repeated. :"Then you won't reply." He gave a short bark, which, the vampires assumed, was a laugh, and stalked out of the room.  
  
Angelus turned to Spike with a grin on his face. 'This is going to be fun!"  
  
* * *  
  
Xander bounded up to Cordelia and Willow, as they came up from the basement. "Well? What were they like?"  
  
Cordelia smiled. "Well, they were evil, gorgeous, mysterious, gorgeous, strong, gorgeous, rude, gorgeous and. gorgeous!"  
  
Xander turned and walked back into the Magic Box with Wesley, Cordelia and Willow, where Buffy, Giles and Oz were sitting around the table. "Was it just me or where there too many gorgeous vibes flying around in that basement?"  
  
Willow smiled slightly and perched herself into Oz's lap. "They weren't that gorgeous!" She protested.  
  
"Yeah!" Cordelia agreed. She stopped and glared at Willow. "If you were blind!"  
  
"Hey!" Oz warned, hugging Willow tightly. "Just because Willow has a gorgeous boyfriend and thinks hem higher than tow vampires and you don't!"  
  
"Hey, Oz! Thanks for sticking up for your gender!"  
  
Oz nodded slightly, while Cordelia gaped at him.  
  
"But he's right!" She screeched. She turned to Willow. "Willow! I want your boyfriend!"  
  
Willow opened her mouth to respond, but closed it again, as Xander grabbed Cordelia's arm and dragged her out of the Magic Box.  
  
"Cordelia! A word?" He asked, through gritted teeth. "Bye guys! Tomorrow!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
Willow got up and made her way to the shop door, closely followed by Oz. "Buffy, Giles, Wesley, we'll see you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Bye!" Buffy called back.  
  
"Buffy," Giles said, turning to her. "Where's Faith and Kendra?"  
  
Buffy smiled slightly. "Faith's is showing Kendra how to seduce guys at the Bronze. Actually." She glanced at her watch. "I said I'd meet them round about now. Can I go?"  
  
"Of course." Giles replied.  
  
"But make sure you're here tomorrow morning." Wesley added.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Sure." She answered, walking out into the cold night.  
  
* * *  
  
Wesley and Giles waited for about five minutes, before going back down into the basement.  
  
"Now! You two!" Giles said sternly, clapping his hands together.  
  
"Oh, look! They're back!" The peroxide, anorexic, blond vampire sneered.  
  
"Spike, why don't you shut your trap, so we can hear what they have to say?" The dark, mysterious, vampire snapped.  
  
"We're letting you out for the night." Wesley replied, not looking at either of them, but checking a computer and TV screen, which was on a desk in front of the two cages.  
  
The vampires stared at each other and then glanced back at the Watchers. "Now." The vampire, named Spike, said slowly. "Is it just me or does that sound stupid after you've just bloody kidnapped us?"  
  
Giles leaned on the corner of the desk and smiled a very Ripper-like smile. "Don't worry. You have a spell on you, making sure you can't morph into your game face, another spell that makes sure you come back here in three hours, and a little chip inside you that shows us exactly where you are!"  
  
"How did you get the chip in?" Angelus asked, trying to remember any recent surgery."  
  
"When you were asleep." Giles answered.  
  
"How did we fall asleep?" Spike asked.  
  
"When you were drugged." Wesley replied.  
  
"And we got drugged, how." Angelus asked.  
  
"We injected two girl's with a drug that affected only their blood, nothing else. They positioned themselves, so that they would deliberately cross the paths of you and make you attack them, getting you drugged form their blood." Giles told them proudly.  
  
"The drug worked so well, that it only took one sip to knock you out, so both girls were fine." Wesley continued.  
  
Giles unlocked the cage doors and watched carefully, as they stepped out. "The girls were from the council, so they were willing." He filled in.  
  
"Now!" Wesley snapped. "Go to the Bronze." He instructed. "There'll be plenty of things for you to. do."  
  
Angelus cocked an eyebrow. "I suppose we don't get a choice on where we want to go, do we?" He asked, smirking.  
  
The Watchers stared at him.  
  
"Ok! We're going! We're going!" Spike muttered, prodding his Grand-sire in the back, to make him go faster. "Could be fun anyway."  
  
* * *  
  
Riley came down the iron step-ladder to see one peroxide, blond vampire and a dark-haired, tall vampire walk casually out of the Magic Box. Riley frowned. 'Giles? Wesley?" He called. Nothing. He shrugged, opened the front door and quickly followed the vampires.  
  
*************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Thank you for reading! Now REVIEW!!! Please it only takes two seconds to write something and then post it!! (Well actually a little more than two seconds but come on!!!) If you want me to carry on, then review!!! If you don't then don't review!!! If you have any pointers, tips or suggestions, comments, or insults then send them!!! I don't care!! 


	2. She's real and swaying

Disclaimer: I wish!  
  
Dedication: To Brandy and Bramble, my two guinea pigs!  
  
Reviews: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: The Watcher's council has captured two vampires and are making them train with the Slayer. But what happens if the vampire gets too close? Closer than the council want? Will the council hunt and kill them or will they let them be?  
  
Warnings: Any Scott fans might not want to read this!!  
  
Song Disclaimer: Song is borrowed from J'Lo and is called 'I'm Real'!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey guys!" Buffy greeted, as she made her way to the small table where Faith and Kendra were sitting.  
  
"Hey B." Faith greeted quietly.  
  
Buffy sat down at the table and took a sip of Kendra's drink. "What's the matter?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." Faith replied automatically. She glanced around and spotted someone across the dance floor. "I'll see you later."  
  
Buffy nodded and looked at Kendra's long face. "What's wrong, Kendra?" She asked, scanning the bar.  
  
"Faith tried to hook me up with some friend others." Kendra replied glumly, staring at the metal table. "She doesn't realize that I don't want anyone. I'm happy training!"  
  
Buffy sighed. "But you're an SIT!" She stopped and stared at Kendra. "Man! I wish I was you!"  
  
Kendra smiled slightly. "And I wish I wish I was you!" She looked for Faith, between the crowds of people on the dance floor. "And I know that Faith is jealous of your powers!" She said, turning back top Buffy and sighed.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow. "You want every single demon and vampire out for your blood? You want to fight for your life each night?" She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
Kendra smiled and stood up. "I'll see you later, Buffy."  
  
"Bye!" Buffy shouted back, over the music, which had suddenly got louder. Buffy got up and made her way over to the bar. She smiled at the barman. "Scott, hey! Can I have a barcardi and coke?"  
  
Scott narrowed his eyes at her. "Buffy, aren't you too young?"  
  
Buffy pouted. "I'm nineteen!" She whined.  
  
"Too young." Scott replied firmly.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Buffy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Like that's ever stopped you before!"  
  
Scott glared at her. "What the hell is that meant to mean?" He asked, glancing around making sure none of his co-workers could hear.  
  
"You know what I mean!" She whispered seductively, leaning in closer.  
  
Scot smiled. "I don't think I do." He replied.  
  
Buffy scowled and backed away. "Forget it, loser." She turned and walked slowly out onto the dance floor, where a slow song had begun to start and everyone was leaving the dance floor or grabbing a partner and slow dancing to the music. Buffy reached the middle of the dance floor and started to sway to the music.  
  
* * *  
  
Angelus scanned the balcony and let his gaze sweep over the bar and tables, before letting it rest on the dance floor. His gaze rested on a blonde girl dancing to the music, in the middle of the dance floor by herself. Angelus stared at her hypnotized and growing hard by the curve of her hips, as she swung with the rhythm. He watched, as some pitiful men grabbed her hips and pushed her forcefully against their groins, but she seemed to ground against them, and then lurch away. Angelus glanced at Spike. "Get us some beers and a table." He muttered, already moving towards the hypnotizing blonde.  
  
* * *  
  
'Called you on the phone, I said I'm coming through, Hope you're all alone, Cos I've got plans for you.'  
  
Buffy twirled and moved through the dancing crowd, aware of a piercing stare in her back, before she was roughly pulled against a rock-hard erection. Buffy laughed lightly and ground against the owners hips and suddenly spun out of his reach.  
  
'We could stay at home, Or dance and hang all night, As long as I'm with you, Doesn't matter what we do.'  
  
She felt a pair of cold hands lightly place themselves on her small hips and gently back her against another erection. She smiled slightly and ground her hips against his, but didn't pull away. Instead she just swayed to the music with him behind her.  
  
Don't ask me where I've been, Or what I'm gonna do, Just know that I'm here with you. Don't try to understand, Baby, there's no mystery, Cos you know how I am.'  
  
Buffy closed her eyes in contentment and started to hum gently to the music. She didn't know what it was, but being with this person was making her feel whole. Like she was now in this world. She smiled, as the pair of hands clutched her tighter.  
  
'I'm real, what you get is what you see, What you trying to do to me? You want to say you're mine, Be with me al the time. You're falling so in love, Say you just can't get enough, You're telling all your friends. (She's a bad, bad.)  
  
Angelus gripped her small hips tightly. Even possessively; He was feeling a link with this girl, which he had never felt before. But he knew he wanted to see more of her. But, as he was a prisoner, he couldn't.  
  
'You like the way I dress, The way I wear my hair, Show me off to all your friends, And baby I don't care. Just as long as you, Tell them who I am, Tell them I'm the one, That made you give a damn.'  
  
Angelus began to loosen his grip on her hips, but stopped when he felt her clamp her own hands on top of his and hold them there. He smirked; as he saw the shudder of pleasure, at the contact with him, go through her body.  
  
'Don't ask me where I've been, Or what I'm gonna do, Just know that I'm here with you. Don't try to understand, Baby, there's no mystery, Cos you know how I am.'  
  
Buffy shivered with pleasure at the contact with the mysterious man. She glanced up and saw Faith staring at the mysterious man with wonder. Buffy smiled to herself and tilted her head to the side.  
  
'I'm real, what you get is what you see, What you trying to do to me? You want to say you're mine, Be with me all the time. You're falling so in love, Say you just can't get enough, You're telling all your friends. (She's a bad, bad.)  
  
As the song ended, Buffy felt the hands release her hips and she turned. She frowned. The man had gone. She thought back to the hands. Her eyes widened. She'd been dancing with a vampire. **But a very good dancer! ** She reasoned with herself. She scanned the crowds, but couldn't see anyone, that she thought would resemble her mystery vampire. She made her way back to the table, where Faith was waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, B!" Faith greeted, happily. "Great dancing!"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Thanks!"  
  
"Who was that man?" Faith asked, absently stirring her drink.  
  
Buffy frowned. "I didn't catch his name." She murmured. She looked up. "Do you see him?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Faith scanned the Bronze. She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah I see him!"  
  
Buffy smiled brightly. "Where?"  
  
Faith motioned towards the entrance. "He just left with a platinum blonde man." She said.  
  
Buffy jumped up from her seat. "Faith, I owe you one!" She grinned at Faith, before walking quickly to follow the platinum blonde man and her mystery vampire.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thank you for reading! Now REVIEW!!! Please it only takes two seconds to write something and then post it!! (Well actually a little more than two seconds but come on!!!) If you want me to carry on, then review!!! If you don't then don't review!!! If you have any pointers, tips or suggestions, comments, or insults then send them!!! I don't care!! 


	3. Gunn, Fred and removing a Spell!

Disclaimer: I wish!  
  
Dedication: To Brandy and Bramble, my two guinea pigs!  
  
Reviews: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: The Watcher's council has captured two vampires and are making them train with the Slayer. But what happens if the vampire gets too close?  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! It gave inspiration!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Riley scowled, as he watched the vampire dance with Buffy. He glanced towards the clubs entrance and saw Kendra leaving. He thought for a moment, before walking quickly through the crowd and out of the entrance. "Kendra!" He shouted, after the disappearing back. "Kendra!" He saw her turn around and frown at him.  
  
"What do you want Riley?" She asked, in her Jamaican accent.  
  
"It's Buffy," He replied. "She's in danger!"  
  
Kendra's eyes widened. "How? Is there a demon?" She asked quickly.  
  
Riley smiled slightly at her concern. "It's vampires." He said quietly. "Two vampires."  
  
Kendra relaxed visibly and raised an eyebrow. "Two vampires?" She asked. "Buffy can handle two vampires!"  
  
Riley scowled. "Not these vampires." He answered. "These vampires are seducing her."  
  
Kendra blinked. "And your point is?" She asked.  
  
Riley rolled his eyes. "And she's falling for one of them." He sighed.  
  
"Oh." Kendra murmured, shrugging her shoulders. She stopped. "Wait! Some vampires are seducing the Slayer and she's falling for them? How?"  
  
"They're dancing with her." Riley replied.  
  
"They're dancing with her." Kendra repeated blankly.  
  
Riley rolled his eyes again. "Yes, but-" He stopped and stared at her for a moment, before shaking his head. "You know what? Forget-"  
  
He was cut off by a black figure flinging itself at him, from the top of a building, and knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Be careful," The figure whispered. "There are dangerous creatures around here!"  
  
Riley glared at the figure and spat dirt out of his mouth. "What? Like you?" He whispered sarcastically.  
  
Kendra looked closely at the black figure. "Gunn?" She asked.  
  
The black figure looked at her. "Kendra?"  
  
Kendra smiled slightly and looked gravely at Riley. "You are in safe hands now Riley." She told him, before turning and marching back into the darkness.  
  
Riley groaned, as another black figure landed on top of him and rolled to his side.  
  
"Have you seen them yet?" The figure whispered dramatically.  
  
"Fred! Shh!" The man, Gunn whispered.  
  
They lay in silence, against the ground, as a blonde man and a tall, dark- haired man walked by.  
  
"So!" The blonde man said, "That blonde girl you were dancing with was H-O- T!"  
  
The dark man growled. "Spike!" He warned, "Lay off!"  
  
The blonde man, Spike, smirked. "Why? Angelus, aren't you getting possessive! No, I might want a piece of her!"  
  
Riley, Gunn and Fred watched, as they disappeared down the alley.  
  
"They were vampires!" Fred whispered, getting up off the ground.  
  
"Well done, genius!" Riley muttered sarcastically.  
  
The girl smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Gunn turned to Riley. "Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
Riley studied him for a moment. "When was the last time you went into a Magic Box?"  
  
Gunn raised an eyebrow. "Um, never." He admitted.  
  
Riley nodded. "You need to come with me." He stated.  
  
"Where to?" Gunn asked.  
  
Riley smiled. "To the Magic Box." He announced.  
  
Fred's eyes widened hopefully. "Do they sell Weed?"  
  
* * *  
  
Giles glanced up at the door, as Riley, a black man and a thin brunette walked through. He exchanged a look with Wesley, who had just come through from the basement. "Riley!" Giles greeted, with fake happiness.  
  
Riley nodded and turned to the two strangers. "Gunn, Fred, this is Mr. Rupert Giles and Mr. Wesley Wyndam-Price, two Watchers of the Watchers council."  
  
Gunn smirked at Giles and Wesley's disgusted looks, as Riley turned round and closed the door. Gunn walked over to the table and sat down. "We have reason to believe that-"  
  
"I'm sorry guys, but I've got to find Buffy!" Riley interrupted.  
  
Wesley raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked coldly.  
  
"She was dancing." Riley replied, before disappearing back out into the night.  
  
Giles frowned. "I'm not going to ask." He muttered.  
  
Fred smiled happily. "Do you sell Weed?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Gunn sighed and pulled her onto his lap. "She's and addict." He explained to Giles and Wesley's confused faces.  
  
They nodded and sat opposite him.  
  
"So," Gunn said, after a few moments of awkward silence. "Buffy's still the Slayer?"  
  
Wesley nodded. "The council has caught two vampires, actually, to help her with her training."  
  
Fred raised her eyebrows. "Why? I thought she was doing really well with her training!"  
  
Giles sighed and nodded. "She was." He answered. "But the council decided she needed to be better, so they captured two of the most dangerous vampires round, sent them to us and now we're stuck with two wild vampires to help train our Slayer!"  
  
Gunn smiled slightly. "I'm sure Buffy will accept them. Physically and mentally."  
  
Wesley smirked and glanced at Giles. "From what the vampires say; she already has."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh come on Angelus!" Spike snapped. "You've always shared!"  
  
"No, Spike, you've always taken!" Angelus growled.  
  
"What?" Spike shouted.  
  
Angelus scowled at him. "Anyway, the chances of me meeting that blonde girl again are less than zero, so what makes you so sure that I'll share? Even if I do get into her pants?"  
  
"Because you're my mate?" spike asked hopefully.  
  
Angelus chuckled. "150 years old, Spike, but you're still an amateur! Vampires don't have mates! They have enemies though, Spike, are you my enemy?" He hissed, letting his demon visage through, as he came right up against the bars.  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
Angelus smirked. "Good. Now if we go along with this plan, then we can get the Slayer on her own and I'll kill her!"  
  
Spike blinked. "Not we?" He asked.  
  
Angelus glanced at him, through narrowed eyes. "Not unless you have a death wish?"  
  
"No." Spike answered. He smirked. "Can we shag the Slayer, before you kill her?"  
  
Angelus smiled. "Why not?"  
  
Spike smiled back, but then started frowning. "What happened to the spell which stopped the demon coming through?"  
  
Angelus shrugged. "Must have worn off."  
  
* * *  
  
"Is it done?"  
  
Doyle clamped a hand over her mouth, while watching Lorne mix the final potions together.  
  
Lorne looked up and grinned. "All done Anya." He replied.  
  
Anya pried Doyle's hand away and grinned. "Good." She said happily, before turning and picking up a few pieces of paper from a crate.  
  
Doyle sighed and exchanged a look with Lorne. "Anya," He started, as she turned to face them, "I don't suppose you remember why we're doing this?"  
  
Anya bit her lip. "What? Why we're stuck in an old factory and we're breaking a spell?"  
  
Doyle nodded. "Yep. That would be it."  
  
"Oh." Anya paused. "Nope. No idea."  
  
Doyle smiled at her and collapsed in a chair, while Lorne sighed, took Anya by the arm and led her to the broken window.  
  
"Anya, honey," He purred. "What do you see?"  
  
Anya looked through the broken window, with narrowed eyes. "A wall." She stated firmly, looking back at him.  
  
Lorne shook his head. "No," He corrected. "Don't you see all the different colors from the bricks and cement and moss?"  
  
Anya frowned at him and stared through the window. After a couple of minutes, she looked back at him. "Yeah," She replied nodding, but obviously not knowing what he was on about. "I see them."  
  
Lorne raised an eyebrow. "Good. And do you know what they mean?"  
  
Anya frowned and shook her head. "No, what?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing." He replied.  
  
She stared at him.  
  
"Which is exactly like your aura!" He continued. "You have no aura, baby!" He stopped. "Or none that I can see." He muttered to himself.  
  
"There is a free mental clinic down the road!" Anya whispered, leaning forward.  
  
He leaned back and raised his eyebrows. "And you'd know that, wouldn't you?"  
  
Anya stood tall. "Yeah, I would." She admitted, nodding. "The lady next door goes every Saturday. I follow her."  
  
Lorne turned to Doyle. "I can't do this!" He cried. "I've tried, but I can't get through to her!"  
  
Doyle smiled sympathetically. "Now, now Lorne." He soothed gently, while standing up to go to the other side of Anya. "All you need to do is talk to her."  
  
"Talk to her?" Lorne repeated, raising his eyebrows. "Talk to her!" He repeated again, nodding his head. "Ok, ok! Talk to her!" He cried, placing himself into the now un-occupied chair. "I am so going to need therapy after this!" He muttered sourly.  
  
Doyle rolled his eyes and focused on the confused Anya. "Now Anya. We are taking off a spell, which the Watcher's council placed on two vampires. This spell stopped the vampires from going into their natural face." He held up a hand, as Anya opened her mouth to interrupt. "We are helping these vampires, because these particular vampires killed a nasty demon, which was planning to kill my whole race! And I faithfully promised these two vampires that if anything happened to them, which I could prevent, I would." He turned to Lorne. "See," He said satisfied. "All we had to do was talk to her."  
  
Anya frowned. "So, why have we taken off the spell?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thank you for reading! Now REVIEW!!! Please it only takes two seconds to write something and then post it!! (Well actually a little more than two seconds but come on!!!) If you want me to carry on, then review!!! If you don't then don't review!!! If you have any pointers, tips or suggestions, comments, or insults then send them!!! I don't care!! 


	4. The Meeting!

Disclaimer: I wish!  
  
Dedication: To Brandy and Bramble, my two guinea pigs!  
  
Reviews: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: The Watcher's council has captured two vampires and are making them train with the Slayer. But what happens if the vampire gets too close?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
Buffy stopped and inwardly groaned. She plastered a fake bright smile on her face and turned around to face the obstacle. "Riley!" She cried, in over exaggerated happiness.  
  
Riley grinned at her and scanned the night sky. "Why are you out at this time of night?"  
  
Buffy stared at him blankly. "Riley." She said slowly. "I'm the Slayer. I'm meant to be out this late. Part of the job? You know, fighting the big bad monsters?"  
  
Riley smiled slightly and tilted his head. "Yeah, I know, but what about your mom and your sister, Dawn?"  
  
Buffy frowned and started to walk away from him.  
  
Riley quickly walked to her side. "What?" He asked.  
  
Buffy stopped and stared at him suspiciously. "You've never asked about my family before." She said, in a wary voice. "Why start now?"  
  
"Because I care Buffy." Riley answered gently.  
  
Buffy nodded and looked around. "Riley, have you seen any peroxide blonde vampires?"  
  
Riley hesitated for a minute, before nodding. "Yeah, I saw one. He and his friend passed ages ago. Saw them heading out of Sunnydale."  
  
Buffy's face fell and she bit her lip. "Oh." She said. "Well, did you see his friend?"  
  
Riley smiled. "Yeah, I did."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "And what did he look like?" She pressed.  
  
"Well, he was short, fat, bald and. stank!" Riley answered, inwardly praising himself at the look of pure horror on Buffy's face.  
  
"Oh, well. I'd. better get going." Buffy said quickly, before bolting down the street.  
  
Riley smiled smugly and watched her disappear, before turning and strutting down the street. "Man, I'm good!" He muttered proudly to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy threw herself onto her bed and breathed loudly.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy turned to see Dawn standing in the doorway.  
  
"Are you alright?" Dawn asked, coming over and perching on the edge of the bed.  
  
Buffy smiled weakly and sat next to her. "Just having some vampire problems." She admitted.  
  
"What?" Dawn cried, in mock horror. "Are vampires getting too much for the big strong Slayer?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She looked at Dawn suspiciously. "Where's mom?" She asked.  
  
"She's gone out of town for the weekend." Dawn replied. "She's coming back on Sunday evening."  
  
"Oh, ok." Buffy said. She raised an eyebrow at Dawn. "And that's why you're staying up at." She checked the clock. ".12:30?"  
  
Dawn nodded. "And I thought we could, you know, eat ice cream and popcorn, while watching a romantic comedy?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Buffy bit her lip. "Well, I'm meant to go and meet these vampires early tomorrow morning, with Giles, Wesley and Riley, but-"  
  
"Why Riley?" Dawn interrupted.  
  
Buffy sighed. "He thinks he has a chance with me," She explained, "So he won't leave me alone!"  
  
Dawn smirked. "And does he have a chance with you?"  
  
Buffy stared at her sister in horror. "Dawn! No, he doesn't!"  
  
Dawn sighed. "Does anyone have a chance with you?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Yeah. A man who has beautiful dark eyes, spiky brown hair, is tall, very well-built and has a large. personality (I think we all know who she's describing, don't we?)!"  
  
Dawn giggled. "Buffy!" She cried, in mock horror. "And you speak to mom with that mouth?"  
  
Buffy grinned. "Well, lets not tell!" She whispered. "Now come on, lets go and watch."  
  
".I Know What You Did Last Summer!" Dawn cried, bolting through the door.  
  
"Again?" Buffy asked, following her.  
  
Neither of them noticed the pair of gold eyes watching them from the window.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, we could always contact Darla, Dru or Connor?" Angelus suggested.  
  
Spike stared at him. "How would we contact your bloody son and mate?" He asked, smirking.  
  
"Darla is not my mate and do not call my son 'bloody'!" Angelus snapped.  
  
"Why not?" Spike cried, defending himself, "After everyone he has killed, he should bloody well be called 'bloody'!"  
  
"Go and stake yourself!" Angelus growled.  
  
"In your dreams." Spike replied. "What about that half-demon? Doyle, wasn't it?" He added quickly, making sure that he got the last word.  
  
Angelus raised and eyebrow. "Do you think they'd know we're here?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "Worth thinking about." He watched Angelus think, in amusement. "Or we could wait and find out what the Slayer's like?"  
  
Angelus smirked. "I suppose. Then we could kill her."  
  
Spike shrugged. "Why not?" He asked.  
  
Angelus looked at him. "We'll see." He answered, after a pause. "We'll see."  
  
* * *  
  
Both Doyle and Lorne turned to Anya.  
  
"I told you it wouldn't work." Lorne said, shaking his head.  
  
Anya shot Lorne a if-looks-could-kill-you'd-be-dead look. "No." She said firmly. "I know why we took the spell off, but why did the council put the spell on in the first place?"  
  
Doyle frowned. "They've taken them prisoner." He replied. "Oh!" He said, as he realized what Anya was getting at.  
  
"Exactly!" Anya cried happily, her eyes shining with excitement.  
  
"Exactly what?" Lorne asked.  
  
Doyle turned to him. "Lorne, they're prisoners, so we can free them!"  
  
Lorne looked from Doyle to Anya and back again. "Free them?" He asked. "Um, they're prisoners of the Slayer and her two Watchers?"  
  
Doyle and Anya nodded.  
  
"And they're two wild and dangerous vampires?"  
  
Again Doyle and Anya nodded.  
  
"And the Slayer and Watchers are good, making them on our side?"  
  
Doyle and Anya nodded.  
  
"So, why are we rescuing two wild and dangerous vampires from the Slayer and her Watchers, who are on our side?"  
  
Doyle nodded, frowned and turned to Anya.  
  
"Well," Anya said quickly, "Doyle owes them a favor and, as we're Doyle's friends, we're going to help him!"  
  
"But we'll be against the Slayer." Doyle pointed out.  
  
"So? All of us have either been a demon or are one!" She answered.  
  
"So?" Lorne asked.  
  
Anya sighed and rolled her eyes. "So then we have connections who are demons!"  
  
"And then we'll go and rescue the vampires with our connections!" Lorne cried, standing up.  
  
"Brilliant Anya!" Doyle praised.  
  
Anya smiled and blushed with pride. "I know." She replied, shyly.  
  
"Now we just need to get our connections together." Doyle said.  
  
"Does anyone know where the nearest Gentleman's Club is?" Anya asked.  
  
Both Doyle and Lorne stared at her.  
  
"Why Anya, honey?" Lorne asked quietly.  
  
Anya smiled. "Because most of my connections will be there!"  
  
* * *  
  
Darla raised an eyebrow and stared into the fire. "Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
The minion nodded. "The Watchers and the Slayer defiantly have Master Angelus and Master Spike as prisoners."  
  
Connor studied the minion. "How do you know this?" He asked coldly.  
  
"We captured an SIT." The minion answered, while keeping a close eye on Drusilla, who was lounging on a couch.  
  
"What's an SIT?" Connor asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"A Slayer-In-Training." Darla answered brightly, turning round from the fire. "Bring her in." She commanded.  
  
The minion bowed and clapped his hands. Two minions came in, dragging and unconscious young girl.  
  
Darla smiled coldly at the unmoving body. She turned to Connor. "What do you think we should do, son?" She asked, watching, as Dru went and crouched by the girl.  
  
Connor grinned at his mother. "We should torture her and send her back to her friends or kill her and send little body parts back to the Slayer, or we could - "  
  
"Turn her." Drusilla interrupted softly.  
  
"Excuse me? Turn her?" Darla snapped.  
  
Dru smiled. "The stars tell me to turn her and then we'll send her to the Slayer -"  
  
"Who won't know what's hit her!" Darla finished. She laughed and clapped her hands in delight. "Drusilla, my dear, tell the stars I thank them!"  
  
"Why don't you turn her?" Connor suggested.  
  
Drusilla looked at him and then at Darla. "May I?" She asked her Grand- Sire.  
  
Darla smirked. "Of course, Dru. I'm going to go and check on dear Joyce. See if the boys have finished playing with her!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Buffy shouted, announcing her presence in the Magic Box.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
She frowned as Riley came through.  
  
"Buffy! Hey!" Riley greeted.  
  
"Yeah, where are Giles and Wesley?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Down in the basement." Riley announced, leading her through to the training room. "They left me in charge of the vampires!" He said proudly, puffing out his chest.  
  
Buffy smiled weakly. "Probably in the hope you get eaten." She muttered, under her breath. She scanned the training room. Her eyes rested on a peroxide blonde vampire and. a tall, dark-haired, brown-eyed vampire, who were both staring curiously at her. They were both wearing tight, black leather trousers and silk shirts, the shirts being un-done showing off their well muscled chests. Her mind immediately thought up unwanted visions of her and the dark-haired vampire together and had to shake her head, to get rid of them. **Remember, they're vampires and you're the Slayer. That means no relationship. None. None at all. ** Instead Buffy frowned at Riley, as she replayed her conversation with him.  
  
// "He was short, fat, bald and.stank!" //  
  
"Riley?" She asked sweetly, smiling at him  
  
Riley looked at her hopefully. "Yeah, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy's smile widened. "Come here."  
  
He came over and stood in front of her.  
  
"Sweet dreams!" She snarled, before punching him in the forehead.  
  
The blonde raised an eyebrow. "I'm Spike." He greeted. "This is Angelus."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Buffy." She replied.  
  
Angelus smirked at the unconscious body of Riley. "We take it you're the Slayer?"  
  
Buffy smiled slightly. "The one and only!" She joked, before turning and taking off her coat.  
  
Angelus studied her, as she sat on a chair. Her long wavy golden hair was held back in a loose ponytail and her face had no make-up on, but she was naturally beautiful. She was wearing blue denim hip-huggers and a light pink strappy top, which showed her strapless bra and her firm round breasts. Angelus felt himself grow hard just looking at her and moved his leg, so she wouldn't see.  
  
Spike noticed though and started grinning his face off, when he felt the connection in the air between the Slayer and his Grand-Sire. He noticed the increased breathing, heart rate and the faint smell of arousal, when the Slayer saw Angelus, and he had also seen the intense looks Angelus had been giving her, but the noticeable bulge in Angelus's pants had confirmed his suspicions. **But, hell! It's no surprise! She looks quite tasty! Might have a shot at her myself! ** Spike thought to himself, as the three of them fell into an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Buffy was grateful when Wesley and Giles finally came up from the basement, each carrying an armful of weapons. Buffy frowned. "Why've you brought these up?" She asked.  
  
Giles glanced up at her. "To make sure you know how to use them." He answered, as he and Wesley tipped the weapons onto the floor.  
  
"Why is Riley unconscious in the middle of the floor?" Wesley asked, raising an eyebrow at Riley.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "He tripped." She lied.  
  
Wesley looked at Spike and Angelus.  
  
"Oh, um. yeah, he tripped!" They said quickly.  
  
Buffy sighed and shook her head. "Crap liars!" She muttered sourly.  
  
Wesley frowned at Riley. "Then why is he facing the ceiling?"  
  
"I turned him over." Buffy answered smoothly.  
  
Giles smiled slightly. "So, in other words, you punched him."  
  
Buffy smiled and nodded. "Yep."  
  
Wesley sighed and shook his head. "Buffy, what did he do?"  
  
Buffy blushed and looked at her feet. "He said something." She replied.  
  
Seeing that they weren't going to get anything more out of her, Giles and Wesley turned back to the pile of weapons.  
  
"Now Buffy," Giles started, all business. "Do you know how to use this?" He asked, holding up a weapon.  
  
Buffy stared at him, blankly. "Giles, it's a stake." She answered. "I know how to use a stake."  
  
Giles nodded. "Just checking." He said, moving all of the stakes to one side.  
  
Spike chuckled and smirked at Buffy, when she shot him a look.  
  
"What about a crossbow?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I can use a crossbow." Buffy replied.  
  
"And you can use a sword?" Giles checked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Wesley nodded. "Good. I think that's all you need to be able to use for the moment. Though, later on, you'll have to learn about the very advanced weapons."  
  
"I know how to use most of them." Buffy grumbled. She glanced at Angelus and Spike. "What are they here for?"  
  
"To help you train." Giles answered.  
  
"What for?" Buffy asked, frowning.  
  
"We've been through this, Buffy." Wesley sighed. "They're going to help you understand the thoughts and techniques of vampires."  
  
Buffy glanced at Angelus. "Will they have to patrol with me?"  
  
Giles placed the weapons in the cupboard. "We'll see. The council wants them to watch you patrol, but we'll see."  
  
Buffy punched the pad Wesley was holding up, a couple of times. "Well, I don't mind if they come. It'll give me someone to talk to."  
  
Angelus smirked. "We do a lot more than talk." He said.  
  
Buffy stared at him in amusement. "I bet you do!" She retorted lightly.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes at the two of them. "We'd like to see the famous Buffy Summers in action!"  
  
Buffy gave the pad a powerful roundhouse kick, making Wesley fall over. "Well, it looks like it's a date!" She announced.  
  
Giles helped Wesley up, as Riley woke up.  
  
"Where am I?" Riley asked, getting up and scratching his head.  
  
"In a place you don't want to be." Buffy answered coldly.  
  
Giles smiled slightly. "We'll be in the shop if you need us."  
  
Riley waited, until Giles and Wesley were gone, before turning to Buffy. "Buffy, about what I said - "  
  
"Forget it." Buffy interrupted harshly.  
  
"No, Buffy, hear me out." Riley said desperately, quickly glancing at the smirking vampires, "I said that because I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"What? You think I'll get hurt?" Buffy answered quietly, aware of Angelus and Spike listening with curiosity. "I'm the Slayer, Riley. I'm meant to get hurt and one day I'm going to die. So I can't hurt you even more, by starting a relationship with you and then going."  
  
Riley scowled. "Yeah, right." He spat. "I'll get you Buffy Summers and when I do, you'll love it!"  
  
Buffy sighed, wearily, as Riley stalked out. "Right!" She said, smiling gently at Angelus. and Spike. "Shall we start this training?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed from chapter 1:  
  
Sami,  
  
Amaranthea,  
  
Insanosquirrel,  
  
Agent CIA,  
  
chip,  
  
jandralu,  
  
Cle@rsp!k3,  
  
jessy,  
  
Tariq,  
  
shahid,  
  
Sinner,  
  
aj,  
  
Keysuna,  
  
Elven-Vampire Mandy,  
  
elizabeth,  
  
Kendra,  
  
anonymousbashipper,  
  
Kylie,  
  
beth,  
  
Victoria Wolf,  
  
Stephanie,  
  
Winters,  
  
MidnightMoon12,  
  
TK,  
  
Fluff,  
  
sas,  
  
DKFairy!!!!  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!! All your reviews meant so much to me!! It's nice to know that someone actually reads your story!! Was that meeting bad?? If it was then review and if it was then review as well!! Please it only takes two seconds to write something and then post it!! (Well actually a little more than two seconds but come on!!!) If you want me to carry on, then review!!! If you don't then don't review!!! If you have any pointers, tips or suggestions, comments, or insults then send them!!! I don't care!! Also, I'm looking for a BETA READER for this story. If anyone would like to be my BETA READER, then please email me and I'll choose!! Thank you!! 


	5. Training and interruptions

Disclaimer: I wish!  
  
Dedication: To my new Beta Reader: Sarah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reviews: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: The Watcher's council has captured two vampires and are making them train with the Slayer. But what happens if the vampire gets too close?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Which one of you wants to get your ass kicked first?" Buffy asked, smirking at Spike and Angelus.  
  
"Because I'm nice," Angelus paused, as Spike snorted in disbelief, "I'm going to let Spikey, my boy, go first!"  
  
Spike glared at him and removed his shirt.  
  
Buffy swallowed nervously and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you taking off your shirt?" She asked, thanking God for making her voice steady.  
  
Spike walked to the middle of the room, "Because I don't want it ripped or torn by you." He explained.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Really confident of yourself, aren't you?" She taunted.  
  
Spike frowned. "It's just a precaution." He muttered sourly.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Sure." She said, sarcastically. She took his moment of anger, to swing into a roundhouse kick, but Spike was quicker. He caught her ankle, which Buffy used to her advantage by pulling her leg back slightly and then kicking him hard in the chest, making him fall backwards. Spike quickly moved his legs, making her trip up, and pulled her towards him. He straddled her and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Now who's getting their ass kicked?" He sneered, twisting her wrist.  
  
Angelus refused to let the un-wanted concern show, as Buffy grimaced in pain. "Spike," He warned, "Go easy on her."  
  
Buffy's eyes lit up in anger at his words and she immediately flipped them over, so she was on top of Spike, and pressed her knee into his groin. She smirked at his groan of pain. "You!" She announced brightly.  
  
Spike pushed her off and stood up. "Alright, Little Miss-I-Think-I'm-The- Best! Try against Angelus, the Scourge of Europe!"  
  
Angelus got off the bench and removed his silk shirt, watching Buffy for her reaction.  
  
Buffy swallowed the lump in her throat, only to have it return again. She willed herself not look at his chest and, instead, looked into his chocolate brown eyes. She smiled slightly, as he took her staring for daydreaming and launched into tackle her. She easily dodged him, but he whirled round and tackled her from behind instead. Buffy turned and collapsed to the ground, underneath his weight, and waited as he straddled her. He took both her wrists and slammed them onto the ground, above her head. Buffy held her breath, as she realized the position they were in; with Angelus on top and his face inches from her own.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Angelus frowned slightly at Buffy, who rolled her eyes in response.  
  
"Get off her!"  
  
Angelus slowly got off Buffy and sat back down, next to Spike.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, as she saw who was standing in the doorway, with their hands on their hips.  
  
"Well?" Dawn demanded.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy breathed, standing up and brushing down her clothes, "We were just training."  
  
Dawn cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "Didn't look like that to me." She mocked.  
  
"Yeah, well, nothing seems to look how it is to you, Dawnie." Buffy muttered sarcastically.  
  
Dawn shrugged. She eyed the vampires. "And you are?" She snapped.  
  
"Dawn, this is Angelus and Spike. Angelus and Spike, this is my little sister Dawn."  
  
Dawn scowled at her sister. "As you can see I'm more like her big sister!" She stated, to the smirking Angelus and the chuckling Spike.  
  
Buffy rubbed her temples in frustration. "What do you want Dawn?" She sighed.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I'm going to Janice's for the day." Dawn huffed, crossing her arms.  
  
Buffy flashed her a smile and nodded. "Ok, I'll probably be here all day and then I'm going to patrol, and then maybe Bronze, so I'll see you later."  
  
Dawn grinned and nodded. "Ok! Have fun!" She hinted, sneaking a look at Angelus and Spike.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy warned.  
  
"See you later, Buffy!" Dawn laughed, before heading out to the front shop.  
  
Cordelia passed Dawn on her way into the training room. "Buffy!" She greeted, "Oh, and salty goodness!" She added, giving Angelus and Spike a sparkling toothy smile.  
  
"Cordelia," Buffy sighed, slumping in a chair, "We were training, if you wanted to know."  
  
Cordelia frowned and looked at them. "Yeah," She drawled sarcastically, while nodding slowly, "That's why you're all sitting down!"  
  
Buffy groaned. "Cordy, what do you want?"  
  
Cordy shrugged and squeezed in between Angelus and Spike. "Just checking out the newbies!" She said happily.  
  
"Didn't you already check them out?" Xander asked, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Not close up." Cordelia argued, oblivious to Xander's jealous tone.  
  
Buffy frowned slightly at Cordelia's flirtatious smiles at Angelus. "Xander, what time is it?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, 10:30!" He replied his voice lined with relief of being distracted.  
  
"Yes, 10:30!" Wesley repeated, coming into the room. "You two," He said, pointing at Angelus and Spike, "Downstairs, now. Cordelia and Xander, aren't you meant to be taking Buffy somewhere?"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Cordelia cried, standing up, "Starbucks!"  
  
"Bye, Slayer." Angelus called, as he and Spike were marched down the stairs by Wesley.  
  
"Be back after lunch!" Wesley commanded to Buffy.  
  
"Yeah!" Buffy called back. She turned to Xander and Cordelia, "Why are we going to Starbucks?"  
  
"'Cause me and Willow want to here all the gossip about those two!" Cordelia replied.  
  
"And me and Oz had no choice." Xander muttered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sarah: I'll type up the 6th chapter and give that to you, as I left your email address at school, so I have to wait for Monday, and I couldn't wait that long! Sorry!! Email me at sweepwicca@talk21.com and I'll email you.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed chapter 4:  
  
Alexis,  
  
Victoria Wolf,  
  
NightShade,  
  
Rosa,  
  
Amaranthea,  
  
random,  
  
Winters,  
  
Cherazz,  
  
Fluff,  
  
PISCES,  
  
Mariah,  
  
missmentalberg,  
  
DKFairy,  
  
Kendra,  
  
Tariq,  
  
Kasha,  
  
shadid,  
  
MidnightMoon12,  
  
Ashione!!!!!!  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!! All your reviews meant so much to me!! It's nice to know that someone actually reads your story!! If it was then review and if it was then review as well!! Please it only takes two seconds to write something and then post it!! (Well actually a little more than two seconds but come on!!!) If you want me to carry on, then review!!! If you don't then don't review!!! If you have any pointers, tips or suggestions, comments, or insults then send them!!! I don't care!! 


	6. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I wish!  
  
Dedication: To my new Beta Reader: Sarah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reviews: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: The Watcher's council has captured two vampires and are making them train with the Slayer. But what happens if the vampire gets too close?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Buffy, Cordelia and Xander made their way through the small café to the secluded table, where Willow and Oz were sitting comfortably.  
  
Buffy squeezed onto a seat and smiled in thanks to Oz, who passed her a hot chocolate.  
  
"Xander, Oz, would you leave us for a bit?" Cordelia asked.  
  
Willow and Buffy exchanged a look of terror.  
  
"There's no need, really!" Buffy said quickly.  
  
Cordelia glared at her. "No, I need to speak to you and Willow in private."  
  
Oz stood up. "Right." He answered. He leant over to Willow and whispered into her ear, before pecking her on the cheek.  
  
Xander looked at the three girls. He sighed. "Fine." He muttered.  
  
"Come on Xander," Oz said, "I'm sure they'll tell us about it later."  
  
Cordelia's eyes narrowed and she watched them go out of the café.  
  
Buffy caught Willow's dreamy look, as her eyes followed her boyfriend through the window, and the faint flush coming over her pale skin. "Someone's falling." She commented to Cordelia.  
  
Cordelia shook her head, while watching Xander, "Nope," She sighed grudgingly, "Already fallen."  
  
Buffy's mouth fell open and her eyes widened, "You. you m-mean, y-y-you. and X-Xander?"  
  
Cordelia frowned at Buffy's stuttering. She looked at Buffy, before gaping, and casting a look to Willow. "You mean you were talking about Will and Oz?"  
  
Willow snapped out of her daydream and asked, "What about me and Oz?" , As Buffy nodded.  
  
"Nothing!" Cordy snapped, annoyed at her revelation to Buffy.  
  
Willow's face fell for a moment, before lighting up. "So! What are those two vampires like?" She asked Buffy.  
  
Buffy scowled and turned to Cordelia. "What did you want to tell us?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.  
  
Cordy sighed. "Nothing." She murmured, absently touching her stomach, "I'll tell you both later. But anyway! What are these vampires like?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Like vampires." She huffed.  
  
Willow exchanged a look with Cordelia, before looking at Buffy. "You like them, uh?" She commented.  
  
Buffy's eyes met Willow's. "No!" She protested loudly.  
  
Cordelia smiled wickedly and leaned forward. "Then there's no harm in telling us what they're like!"  
  
Buffy looked into her drink. "What do you want to know?" She asked quietly.  
  
Cordelia snorted. "Well, let's see!" She retorted, pretending to count things off her fingers, "Personality, body, strength, body. Um, anything else? . Oh yeah! BODY!" She half-screeched. "Come on Buffy, we want details!"  
  
"Not too many details!" Willow warned.  
  
Buffy bit her lip, wondering what to tell them.  
  
"Come on." Cordelia encouraged.  
  
Buffy tilted her head thoughtfully. "Well." She said slowly, "Let's just say that they could be corpses burnt in a fire and with maggots all over them and they'd still be hot!"  
  
Cordelia laughed and clapped her hands together. "Brilliant!" She gushed. "If I didn't have Xander I'd defiantly go after them!"  
  
Willow scrunched up her nose. "Eew! I wouldn't! I mean, they're cold dead zombie things with fangs who suck blood out of people!"  
  
At this Cordy shrugged. "Minor hitch!" She answered, waving it aside.  
  
But Buffy frowned. "Will's right." She muttered to herself. "There can be nothing between us. They're vampires."  
  
* * *  
  
"So you know what to do?"  
  
Faith nodded. "I go up to the Slayer in game face and tell her that we have her mother and to get her back she must give us Angelus and Spike."  
  
Darla smiled. "Brilliant!" She whispered, as Connor walked into the room.  
  
"I don't see what's so brilliant about it!" He snapped. "We have to wait until tonight, before anything can happen!"  
  
Drusilla slid off the couch and placed a hand on Connor's head. "Good comes to all that wait." She murmured.  
  
Connor rolled his eyes and scowled. "That's all very well," He huffed, "But we're not waiting for good!"  
  
* * *  
  
"So, we all know what we're doing?"  
  
There was an impatient sigh all around.  
  
"Doyle, you've asked us that at least ten times and the answer to each is yes and it's not going to change!"  
  
Doyle nodded. "All right! All right!" He surveyed the restless demons. "You can relax now." He said, and immediately the demons went towards the large tables of food. Doyle turned to Anya and Lorne. "So far, so good."  
  
Lorne nodded. "The worst thing that can happen is that they don't go out on patrol, but you made sure didn't you Doyle?"  
  
Doyle frowned. "I thought Anya was doing that."  
  
Anya raised her eyebrows. "Well, I thought Lorne was doing that!"  
  
They both turned to Lorne.  
  
Lorne sighed and reached for the telephone. "It's always me, isn't it?"  
  
Anya smiled. "Well, you did jinx it!" She answered.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Buffy will take them patrolling tonight?"  
  
Giles nodded. "Yes, we must make them spend as much time as possible together, so they can fulfill the prophecy."  
  
Wesley looked away from the TV screen he was studying. "What about the council?"  
  
Giles smirked. "I'm sure the council can live without knowing what we are doing!"  
  
Wesley frowned. "Rupert, the prophecy said 'the strongest of them all, will die before them all'. What does that mean exactly?"  
  
Giles studied Wesley for a moment before answering. "It means that Buffy, who is the strongest Slayer ever, will die before all the Slayers. Unless we stop it, of course."  
  
Wesley gazed at the two vampires on the screen. "Do you think Buffy will find out the council didn't instruct us to train her with vampires?" He asked after a few minutes.  
  
Giles chuckled. "Hopefully not. But it won't make any difference. I'm getting a feeling that she's connected with Angelus. So I don't think she'll complain!"  
  
Wesley smiled. "So Angelus is the one?"  
  
Giles nodded. "Yes. Eventually the council will find the prophecy and warn me, but by then it shall be too late!"  
  
"And if it isn't?" Wesley asked, after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"If it isn't," Giles repeated, "Then we shall all be doomed."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There you go! Now, I'm really not sure about this chapter and I don't know if it's ok, but I absolutely promise in the next chapter there will be lots of flirting, jealously and showing off!!! Tell me if it's ok!! All that stuff about the burnt corpse with maggots is probably true, as it's Angelus! Anyway if you want more and don't want this story to be deleted then review!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 5:  
  
caitlincoffee,  
  
Cherazz,  
  
Goldengirl,  
  
Reese,  
  
Kendra,  
  
Natalie,  
  
shahid,  
  
Tariq,  
  
Fluff,  
  
chazza,  
  
Victoria Wolf,  
  
Nelo,  
  
GoodCharlottesGurl,  
  
Vaarna,  
  
unknown,  
  
i love riley bashing,  
  
J,  
  
Anne9,  
  
Inara,  
  
percival,  
  
Fiona,  
  
Elizabeth!!!!!!  
  
Man, I've been looking back at all the reviews and I updated this story ages ago!! Soz, but I've been concentrating on Souled!!! Now review!! Otherwise this story ain't gonna get finished!! 


	7. Prophecies

Disclaimer: I wish!  
  
Dedication: To my Beta Reader: Sasi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reviews: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: The Watchers' council has captured two vampires and are making them train with the Slayer. But what happens if the vampire gets too close?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The hinged bell tinkled lightly as Buffy opened the door to the Magic Box.  
  
"Come on! Hurry it up will you?"  
  
The slayer sighed in annoyance as Cordelia brushed past her impatiently and turned to check that Willow was coming, smiling when her friend entered the shop.  
  
"Where is everyone?" the witch asked as she glanced around the shop bemusedly.  
  
Cordelia shrugged in response, "Who cares?" she countered, leaning over the table. A book caught the brunette's eye; it had presumably not been put away after a Scooby meeting.  
  
"Hey, someone's left a book out." She turned back to Willow, "We should put it back, otherwise it'll get lost or damaged or something..."  
  
Buffy quickly looked into the training room as Willow picked up the open book.  
  
"No-one in there." She announced.  
  
Cordelia sat daintily on the third step of the iron ladder and examined her perfectly manicured nails closely. "Maybe they went round to Giles' to examine very old books and drink tea?"  
  
Buffy smiled slightly as she nodded. "Probably. Or they're down in the basement - what do you think Wills?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
Both Buffy and Cordelia turned to look at their redheaded friend to find her bent over the open book, closely studying a page.  
  
"Willow?" Buffy called slowly.  
  
Willow's head snapped up,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you reading?" Cordelia asked, walking up to the table.  
  
Willow beckoned then both over.  
  
"Have a look at this."  
  
Buffy and Cordelia read the passage Willow pointed to.  
  
'The strongest and longest-living Slayer ever and the most powerful vampire. Together they will create a world where new generations of vampire hunters are born. Apart they will destroy all forces of evil and seal the Hellmouth. They are the one previously Elizabeth and the one with the Angelic face.'  
  
Willow and Cordelia both looked at each other and then at Buffy.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy's gaze slowly went to Willow, "Yeah?"  
  
"I think it's about you."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "No!" She drawled sarcastically, "Who else would be called Elizabeth and then have the nickname 'Buffy'?" She frowned for a moment. "Well, no-one would be cause not everyone knows that the nickname 'Buffy' exists! I didn't!"  
  
Willow nodded slightly and patted her hand. "We know." She soothed. The redhead looked back to Buffy, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm only prophesied to sleep with a vampire!"  
  
Willow frowned and looked down at the book in her arms. "Well... it doesn't actually say that!"  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, running an agitated hand through her hair.  
  
Willow showed her the page again. "It doesn't say you sleep together, it just says 'together'. That could mean you just work together!"  
  
Cordelia nodded. "She has a point Buffy, so don't get worked up; ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Buffy stared at the table thoughtfully before looking back at them. "Can you not mention this to Giles or Wesley? Or anyone? Quite frankly, I think I'd prefer to just forget about it."  
  
Willow smiled gently and closed the book. "Sure."  
  
"Yeah, sure, but..." Cordelia frowned thoughtfully. "You know, this was open on that particular page. So that means-"  
  
"Someone else has seen it." Buffy finished quietly. She shrugged and smiled slightly. "Oh well, it's not like it's a big deal! And anyway, what can they do about it?"  
  
"Um, kill you?"  
  
Willow elbowed Cordelia sharply in the side.  
  
"Cordelia!" She chided. The witch made her way up the metal ladder. "Of course no-one's going to try to kill you!" She paused, placing the book in its rightful place. "Unless they're a vampire or a demon or someone who wants to end the world without you to stop them!" Frowning, she came back down. "Did that make sense?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Kind of." She looked around. "Well, no-one seems to be here, so..."  
  
Cordelia perked up instantly. "Let's go and see the vampires!" She suggested cheerfully.  
  
Buffy exchanged a look with Willow. "Um, how about we just stay here for now?"  
  
Willow nodded quickly. "Yeah, you seem unnaturally excited about seeing two vampires whilst you're dating Xander!"  
  
All three looked across the room, as Xander, Oz, Kendra and Riley, clutching an ice pack to his nose, entered the Magic Box.  
  
"Hey guys." Xander greeted cheerfully, bounding across the room to squeeze and kiss Cordelia gently, who muttered something in his ear.  
  
"Everyone, we're going to go outside for a minute, ok?"  
  
Buffy nodded slightly, as Cordelia and Xander carefully stepped outside. She noticed, with some amusement, that Riley was sitting the furthest away from her. *Haha! I kick ass!* She thought joyfully, *No, more Mr. Following- me-around!* Her thoughts were interrupted as the telephone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Willow answered from Oz's lap, his arms still clutching her waist as she sat on his lap. Willow frowned. "No, it's not... I'm sorry; who did you say you were... The Watcher's Council Prophecy Library? ... Oh, well in that case... Yes, yes, she is... Alone? Um, I'm not sure... Ok... That's all right... Ok... Ok... yeah, will do... Bye!" As she hung up, Willow's eyes met Buffy's. She frowned even more.  
  
"Well?" Buffy encouraged. "Who was it?"  
  
"Um, they said they were part of the Watcher's Council Prophecy Library."  
  
Oz raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Do they even have a prophecy Library?"  
  
"Who knows." Buffy answered, shrugging.  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"Mmm, well they were asking whether you were going to patrol alone tonight or with someone." She tilted her head and bit her lip. "I said I didn't know. Is that ok?"  
  
Oz kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
"You did great."  
  
"Yeah, Wills, you did fine." Buffy muttered.  
  
Willow smiled in thanks and snuggled deeper into Oz's embrace.  
  
Wesley appeared in the doorway to the training room.  
  
"Did I hear the phone ring?" He asked, gazing round at the group.  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"Yeah, someone from the Watcher's Council Prophecy Library?"  
  
Noticing Wesley's rapidly paling face, Kendra looked up from the crossbow she was examining.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked sharply.  
  
Wesley shook his head.  
  
"Did they say what their name was?" He looked at Willow urgently.  
  
The girl shook her head slowly in response. "No. But it was a guy and he kept calling me 'cherry head'. Oh, and he asked if Buffy was going to patrol alone tonight." Looking worriedly at Buffy, Willow gazed, concerned, at the Watcher. "Should I have asked for his name?"  
  
"No, you did absolutely fine Willow." Wesley glanced quickly around the group again, before going back into the training room.  
  
"Buffy, where's Dawn? Isn't she coming?"  
  
Buffy looked at Riley. "She's with a friend all day and she's met Angelus and Spike already, so-"She was interrupted by three people coming into the shop.  
  
"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late!" Dawn greeted loudly, "Anything interesting happen?"  
  
"Only a phone call." Willow answered.  
  
Buffy frowned slightly. "Dawnie, I thought you were with your friends all day?"  
  
"Like I could miss this!" Dawn grinned, sitting down next to her older sister. She gave Riley a weird look. "God, what happened to you?"  
  
Riley scowled, winced with pain and held the ice pack tighter to his nose. "Some guy punched me and broke my nose." He muttered.  
  
Dawn nodded slowly, glanced at Buffy and smirked.  
  
"Uh, guys?"  
  
Everyone looked round at Cordelia and Xander.  
  
"Um, I'm not feeling too good, so I'm going to go home. I've seen the vamps anyway, so I won't be missing much!"  
  
Willow looked sympathetically at Cordelia. "Are you sure?"  
  
Cordelia smiled painfully and nodded. "Yeah, I just need a rest. I'll probably see you guys tomorrow, ok?"  
  
Everyone nodded and watched Cordelia slowly walk out of the Magic Box.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Buffy asked Xander, who just stood there, staring at the floor.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be fine." He answered quietly. He looked up. "I'll go and see her later."  
  
Buffy nodded slowly, tearing her gaze away from Xander, as Wesley returned from the training room with Giles.  
  
"Okay," Giles announced loudly, making everyone turn to look at him, "Let's go to see the vampires and get this over with"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter six:  
  
elsawriter,  
  
Nelo,  
  
Inara,  
  
Kendra3 x2,  
  
Anna,  
  
VivianeAeryn,  
  
Tariq,  
  
Fiona,  
  
lunerbrittania,  
  
Victoria Wolf,  
  
redcristal,  
  
Amber,  
  
AngelLove333,  
  
ecstasy_of_grief,  
  
lilsoccorcutie55,  
  
QtMaNdY37 x2,  
  
kristina x2,  
  
SilentSlayer.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed; I owe you all so much: just tell me what I can do for you and I will do it!!!! You guys egged me on and wouldn't leave me alone until I updated and now I have!  
  
I absolutely promise that Angelus and Spike will meet everyone in the next chapter so, although this may seem boring, it is vital for the story so bear with me!!!  
  
I hope everyone who reviewed chapter six will review chapter seven!! I will be checking!  
  
Now REVIEW! Otherwise you will never get to read what happens and you will be very angry and depressed for the rest of your life! SO REVIEW!  
  
Chow 4 now. Blessed be. Wiccasweep.  
  
(Review now. Or you will see my deathly power. I can stop this story with one click of my mouse. It only takes a lack of reviews.) 


	8. The Meeting of the Vamp and Witch

**Disclaimer – I wish.**

**Dedication – To Tariq, for loving Wesley just a little too much.**

**Reviews – Yes, please.**

**Summary – The Watchers' council have captured two Vampires and are making them trai****n the Slayer. But what happens if the Vampires get too close?**

**-**

Buffy stared apprehensively at the door in which Giles was leading everyone through.

"Coming Buffy?"

The Slayer looked at her sister and smiled slightly, "Yeah." She answered, "I'm coming."

She followed Dawn into the training room where Giles and Wesley were standing silently in the middle of the room.

Wesley watched as everyone seated himself or herself around the floor, "Now the Vampires will be brought up in a second. But first we'd like to tell you their past history and why we're doing this. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Right, they're called Angelus and Spike. Angelus' true Vampiric name is Angelus the Scourge of Europe the one with the angelic face…"

Willow snuck a glance at Buffy who was staring stonily ahead.

"… And Spike's full name is William the Bloody. Or it was. When he was human. Though he's still known by it today. But he's frequently referred –"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Wesley, we get it."

Wesley blinked. "Right, well, both are dangerous Master Vampires and both were stupid enough to get captured. Angelus was turned in 1765 by a –"

"Wes, really, just get on with the intro thing."

Wesley glared at Dawn, "If you would stop interrupting, then maybe I would!"

Dawn raised her eyebrows, "Go on then." She challenged.

Wesley opened his mouth, his eyes blazing.

"Wesley," Giles intervened, "Could you go and get them?"

Wesley glared at Dawn before turning on his heel and disappearing down into the basement.

_(new scene)_

"The Watcher's Council Prophecy Library!"

Lorne calmly looked up at Anya.

She stared at him in disbelief, "I mean, what were you thinking?"

He shrugged, "If I hadn't done it, no-one else would of." He answered.

Anya gaped at him before turning to Doyle, "Doyle! This is all your fault!"

Doyle glanced up from the box he was rummaging through, "How'd you work that out?" He asked.

"If you had just used your stupid visionary thing, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Anya cried, stamping her foot in frustration.

"At least we found out what we needed." Lorne pointed out, his eyes twinkling.

Anya blinked, "Yes…" She murmured thoughtfully, "I suppose."

Lorne smiled brightly, "Well then. There's nothing to be angry about."

_(new scene)_

"So, from your perspective what's the best way of killing someone; breaking their neck or strangling them?"

Spike frowned thoughtfully, "Well, in my opinion, I would say breaking their neck. But that's only if you want the death to be as quick and painless as you can make it. If you want to prolong the suffering and make them fight for their life then go with the strangling."

Dawn nodded, "Interesting."

Buffy exchanged a look with Willow.

The meeting was not going well. Dawn was becoming just a little too friendly with the evil bloodsucking Vampires (plus Buffy was slightly uncomfortable about the subject her sister was asking about), Riley was being moody and sulkily, Wesley and Giles were in the corner whispering in hushed tones and Xander was off in his own world. Only herself, Willow and Oz seemed normal. Even Kendra seemed a little quiet and preoccupied, though that could be the fact that she'd nearly shot herself with the crossbow she was still cleaning.

Buffy sighed and leaned back against the wall, wishing the meeting would come to an end.

"You were right, they are hot." Willow whispered.

Buffy blushed furiously as Angelus looked straight at her, a knowing smirk on his face. "Willow!" She hissed, "Vampires have extra sensitive senses!"

Willow looked at her in confusion, "What are you-" She stopped suddenly, her eyes widening in understanding. She smiled slightly, "Well, it's true." She amended casually.

Buffy rolled her eyes and nodded reluctantly, "I suppose." She murmured.

"So, are Spike and me taking you patrolling tonight?"

Buffy looked up startled, nearly giving herself whiplash in then process. Her eyes narrowed, "No, more like I'm taking you patrolling." She retorted, hating the smirk that seemed to be permanently etched Angelus' face.

He nodded, "Of course. Well, I'm sure we'll all have fun. I know I will" He turned to Willow and smiled slightly as she blushed deeply at his gaze, "And will the pretty witch be coming with us?"

Buffy scowled, "No, she won't. She'd be in more danger than usual with you two around."

Willow glanced nervously at the Slayer as the dark-haired Vampire continued to stare at her.

"Don't worry, witch, I'll protect you from the big bad monsters." He shot Buffy a smirk, "But then I'm sure the Slayer will need my protection a lot more than you. After all, she be too enthralled by my charm that she won't know what she's doing and so I'll have to make sure she doesn't get her arse kicked."

Buffy sighed in irritation and shoved him away. "Leave us alone, will you?"

Angelus just grinned rakishly and, still staring at Willow, backed away towards the still conversing Spike and Dawn.

"Okay, he's not _too_ creepy."

Buffy smiled slightly at Willow's scared tone and rested her head on her best friend's shoulder. "Hopefully this won't take long." She said comfortingly.

Willow's face scrunched up in incredulity, "It's Dawn and two hot guys." She reminded the blonde, "It will take ages."

Buffy sighed in despair, "Even if the guys are actually Vampires?" She asked hopefully.

Willow nodded, "Even if." She replied. "I wonder what's wrong with Cordy." She muttered after a minute of comfortable silence.

Buffy shrugged, "Who knows?" She looked around the room, "I'm more worried about Faith. She wouldn't have missed this for the world."

_(end scene)_

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - **

**elsawriter – I've updated and on nearly all accounts you're right. Thank you for reviewing.**

**not telling – You are strange. I inspire you? Are you sure? Cause I'm not that good of a writer. Read the chapter above if you don't believe me. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and for being so adorably sweet. B/A and B/Aus forever.**

**Emberlynn – I'm so sorry I haven't updated for ages, but inspiration has been lacking. I hope you enjoy this though and I'll try and update more quickly next time. Thank you for reviewing.**

**angelsgal – They're added. Happy? No, well they'll be back next chapter have no fear. Thank you for reviewing and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for ages.**

**silentslayer – Hopefully it will. The next chapter should be interesting to say the least.**

**Ashley – Thank you and I will.**

**Tariq - Hey, thank you!**

**mnkychick1823 – Thank you so much! It's not though.**

**Inara – That's okay. And thank you, I'm happy you do.**

**urangel – I know I've taken ages. Don't hurt me! And thanks.**

**Fiona – Thank you! Always a fan? Aw, I have a fan! I'm so happy! I'm glad you like it and I hope this satisfies you even though absouluteo nothing happens.**

**Mrs. Rhett Butler – Good… I'm glad.**

**skye-lark913 – Thank you and I have even though it's taken centuries.**

**buffy-n-angelforever - Well, the whole kissing thing would be kinda hard when they don't really like each other at the moment. That is to say it could happen. And Riley will die. Or maybe not now I think of it. And the Cordy thing? Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to see. Thanks for reviewing.**

**never look back – Thanks.**

**abc123 - Thanks.**

**tearlessmists – Thank you and I hope you do read it even though it's been yonkies years.**

**rose - Thanks for reviewing.**

**Regan – Thank you. Sorry the update took so long.**

**CookieDough1000 – Thank you. I am and, again, thank you.**

**llovin – Thank you and I will.**

**anglezgurl – Thank you so much! Love Affair is my favourite story so that will always be updated first. Again, thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it.**

**never look back – Don't die! Why are you dying? I've uploaded, don't worry!**

**Buffy4592 – I'm glad you do and I have. Thank you.**

**buffyangel4ever – Okay, first off, don't die. Second, I'm glad it's one of your favourites. Third, I have. Fourth, thank you for reviewing.**

**wackycavegirl – Thanks.**

**CarineM - I have and thank you.**

**CathyD – Thank you and I'll try not to.**

**tina7610813 – I'm glad. Thank you.**

**bella-lover – Okay, I have. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Emily – Thank you. Here you go.**

**Kim – I am, don't worry.**

**-**

**OH MY GOD!**

**I just realised something.**

**You know how the Council and… oh wait, yeah I do. I was going to say I had no idea what to do about the whole prophecy thing, but I've just remembered what I was going to do.**

Anyway… 

Yay, I've updated. Completely boring chapter, I know but… well, my inspiration is running out.

**The next chapter will be the actual patrol.**

**Oh my god, this chapter sucked. **

**I'm sorry, but, well, I just didn't have anything to go on.**

**But please tell me what you thought, even if you think it sucked and I should be placed in a mental ward, cause at the moment I should.**

**OH MY GOD!**

**I just realised something.**

**I haven't updated this for more than a year!**

**Shoot me now.**

**Crap chapter and a crap updater.**

**I don't deserve to get reviews.**

**WS xXx**


	9. AN IMPORTANT

To readers (if there happen to be any left), 

I apologise for the length of time between the last update and now, but, well, I have no excuse.

However, my inspiration is back and hopefully Love Affair will be updated sometime soon. Have faith, I promise you a chapter will appear.

To readers who have been asking about Emotions, I'm currently working on a chapter. Whether it will be good enough to post is something that I'll have to see, but hopefully my brain will create something creditable.

Concerning Souled, well, my inspiration has fairly run out, though I promise you I won't abandon it. I promise.

I know that I'm being a bloody awful author by just posting up an AN, but well bear with me and I promise you that something will appear. So have faith in me and stay tuned in for all three stories (mainly Love Affair and Emotions).

Wiccasweep xxx

P.S. This will be deleted when the next chapter will be posted, so if people would save this as proof of my promise to continue the stories, I'd be glad. It would prompt me to continue.


End file.
